Episode 119
Pagdiriwang is the one hundred nineteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 29, 2016. Narrative Wahid looks at Lira sleep and remembers his first meeting with her.The first meeting he could remember, not their actual first meeting, due to Ether's curse Wantuk said that she might melt. Wahid approached him and asked what he said. When Wantuk repeated it, Wahid hit him in the head. Lira woke up. Wahid apologized for waking her up. Lira said it's okay since it's already morning. She asked where they were. Wantuk said they are in Encantadia, and will be in Lireo by afternoon. Lira was happy to arrive there in time for Christmas. Wahid sees an enemy through a spyglass. Lira sees Hagorn and the Hathors on a sky ship. Wantuk told them to prepare and get their weapons. Mira visits Alena and invites her to supper in Lireo, saying that they have not been together as a family ever since her return. Alena asked why Mira is inviting her instead of her mother Pirena. Mira remembers how her mother had seemingly preferred the gems over her and burned her hand. Alena said that just as Mira cannot invite Pirena, she cannot dine with Amihan and Danaya. Mira left. Wahid said the Hathors would kill them, so they should prepare. Lira said they will not succeed, and told Wahid and Wantuk to hold her and she'll teleport them away. Wahid said Lira is no Sang'gre and will not be able to do that. Wantuk agreed. Lira said she could. Hagorn teleports on their sky ship with a Hathor. Lira, Wantuk and Wahid raised their weapons. Hagorn greeted Lira, saying he is glad to meet her. Aquil smiles while looking at Danaya. Aquil called her name as she passed, but she ignored him. He wonders why Danaya ignored him. Muros comments that Aquil seems to have lost, for Danaya seems not to have any affection for him. Muros leads the soldiers away, but Aquil stayed, staring where Danaya went. Muros returned and invited him to come. Lira said she is not bothering Hagorn, so they should leave them in peace. Wantuk said they'll deal with him, and told Hagorn not to approach, or he'll kill... his Hathor companion. Hagorn showed them the Fire and Fifth Gems; Wahid told Wantuk they should not fight, so they dropped their weapons. Wantuk made Lira lower her khopesh. Mira teleports to Sapiro and encounters Pirena. Mira said she had not come for her. Mira looks for Ybrahim. Ybrahim asked why she is there. Mira regrets that there is still an ongoing battle there, for she cannot take him to Lireo for the celebration there that night, to make Paopao happy. Mira said she'll just send them delicious supper later, so they'll have the strength to fight and defeat their enemies. Pirena said Mira should not let her hear that, and need not offend her mother. Mira said she is only giving back all the hurt her mother gave her. Ybrahim said that is enough, and told Mira to return to Lireo. Ybrahim also left, leaving Pirena alone. Hagorn makes Lira fall asleep with the Fire Gem. Wahid moved towards Hagorn, but Hagorn kept him in line by approaching with the two gems on hand. Wahid was too afraid and went behind Wantuk. Hagorn told his Hathor soldier to take Lira, and they teleport away. After they were gone, Wantuk suddenly becomes very brave and shouts that he'll kill Hagorn. Wahid hits him, saying that they were already gone. Amihan asked Aquil for news about LilaSari's former comrades, such as Mayca. Aquil said that the person they had sent has not yet returned, so he cannot answer. Muros introduced Wantuk and Wahid. Amihan asked them what they wanted. Wahid said her dama Lira had been kidnapped by Hagorn. Amihan wonders why they would take her dama. Mira said the reason is unimportant, for it is more important to save Lira. Amihan told Aquil that Danaya will be in charge, for she will leave Lireo. Wahid said they will accompany her. Amihan, Mira, Wahid and Wantuk teleport away. Danaya said she is a fool to have let a child deceive her. Aquil asked what is bothering her, but she said it's nothing. Aquil said that since the queen left, she put Danaya in charge of Lireo in her absence. Danaya remembers the times she told him "I love you," and asked Aquil if he knows what it means. Aquil denies knowing it, and claims that he considers those words as expressions of her admonition. Danaya thanked Emre that he did not know. Danaya affirmed that the phrase really meant something bad, which is due him for constantly bothering her, and said "I love you" again. When Danaya left, Aquil said he also loves her. Hagorn asked what unpleasant air had brought Amihan and her group to Hathoria. Amihan said her companions had told her that he ambushed them and kidnapped her dama Lira. Amihan promised that there will be no trouble in Hathoria if he tells them where she is. Hagorn says Amihan will not find her even if she searched his entire kingdom. Mira asked where he brought her then. Hagorn said they'll get no answer from him. Mira gets angry and was about to attack Hagorn, but Amihan stopped her. Amihan said she does not want Lira to be the cause of war, but she cannot let her remain in their hands. She asked him to tell where Lira is. Hagorn said he would say if she tells him where she brought LilaSari and his daughter. Amihan said she cannot do that. Hagorn said they'll have no answer from him then. Amihan teleports her group away after Hagorn took out the Fire Gem. Mira asked why they left without fighting for Lira. Amihan said she cannot risk their lives. Amihan tells them to return to Lireo while she thinks of a way to recover Lira. Mira said that any minute that passes while Lira is not with them poses a danger risk to her real daughter's life. Amihan asked what she is talking about. Wahid tells Amihan that Lira believes that Amihan is her real mother, so they had gone to Devas to ask for Emre's help to lift Ether's curse. Lira wakes up and finds herself surrounded by wood. She wonders why she is there and remembers Hagorn's attack. Lira shouts to Hagorn and asked for release. It is revealed that Lira was sealed within a tree in Old Etheria. Ether said Lira will not be able to leave, and would remain within the tree forever. Wantuk said that according to Lira, Ether removed all their memories about her. Mira said she is the only one who remembers, probably because she was in the human world when the curse was cast. Wahid attested that Lira has some powers, so she is no ordinary diwata. Wantuk said that Lira claimed that Emre has given her a cure, and begins to think that Lira had spoken the truth. Mira guarantees that Lira is Amihan's real daughter and heiress. Amihan seemed bothered. Lira says she is probably the most unfortunate Encantada in Encantadia. Lira decides not to cry and calms down. She thought of using the item that Emre gave her, to end Ether's curse and make the others look for her. Before drinking, she prayed that it has orange or strawberry flavor. After drinking, Lira thinks it tasted like apple, chocolate and suman. Purple aura envelopes Lira, and she faints. Amihan, Wantuk and Wahid lose consciousness. Mira tries to wake up Amihan. When the three woke up, Amihan remembers the times when Lira claimed to be her daughter. Amihan said Lira is her real daughter, and wonders how she could have forgotten her. Trivia *Technically, Lira did not comply with the instructions of Emre, who said she must drink the contents of the vial at Lireo. References